Alpha y Omega: El demonio de plata
by Celtian Warrior
Summary: Cuando Gohan es enviado accidentalmente al mundo de Naruto, surgirán poderosos enemigos en busca de los oscuros secretos que su tormentoso pasado resguarda, junto con un poder legendario que es necesario para que "Alpha", uno de los seres mas poderosos del universo, consiga al fin su objetivo... la aniquilación total de todo ser viviente. corrección de "Gohan el demonio de plata".
1. PROLOGO

_Buenas... como algunos ya sabrán, esta es mi segunda versión del fic antes titulado "Gohan, el demonio de plata", no les inventare cosas, últimamente me di cuenta de que a mi estilo así como a mi vida le faltaba una sacudida y un re acomodo, así que pienso empezar en la pagina desde cero, y este sera uno de esos casos, y créanme que no es por hacerlos enojar, sino para tratar de corregir todos los fallos que la versión original tenia, por si alguien quiere visitarla se encontrara en mi perfil, pero ya no se continuara... a pesar de eso, los OC que prometí se mantendrán y la historia sera básicamente la mismo con algunos cambios de estilo y acomodos menores._

* * *

_DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS BIEN RECIBIDAS, SIN INSULTOS POR FAVOR, LIMÍTENSE A DAR SU OPINIÓN, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW._

_**Disclaimer: **Tan solo historia y personajes originales me pertenecen, el universo, Naruto así como sus personajes y los de otras franquicias, no están bajo mi derecho._

_-0-0-0-_

-¡Reacciona estupido!- DIALOGO.

-(No puede ser verdad...)- PENSAMIENTOS.

El hombre se poso bajo la mirada de... NARRACIÓN.

-**Ese gaki hará que nos maten a ambos...-** DEMONIO HABLANDO.

_-0-0-0-_

_**PROLOGO**_

_-0-0-0-_

_PROLOGO._

-Donde… donde estoy, que es este lugar… quien soy…- Pregunto al aire aquel muchacho.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, hecha de madera, sobre una cama se notaba era de bajo presupuesto, algo tosca y ya algo astillada, con sabanas que estaban tan remendadas, que solo se apreciaban parches en ella, aun era de día, pero no lograba divisar nada con certeza, y en el claro oscuro de su mirada, logro divisar a dos personas que se encontraban en la puerta.

Una era una chica de unos 12 años, con el cabello largo y de color rosa intenso, como los pétalos de la sakura, y un vestido color vino, tenía una banda azul con una placa metálica en el cabello a modo de diadema, pero no podía ver su rostro, el otro era un hombre que parecía tener unos 20 o 23 años, que llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo con círculos rojos en los hombros, con un chaleco verde encima, en la pierna izquierda llevaba una venda blanca, su cabello era plateado y desordenado, y en la frente llevaba una banda como la de la chica, además de usar una máscara para cubrir su boca y su ojo izquierdo, que tenía la vista de su ojo descubierto fija en un libro de bolsillo con pasta de color naranja, aunque no podía alcanzar a reconocer el titulo.

-Kakashi sensei, si no me equivoco… Gohan estará inconsciente por lo menos dos días más… pero no sé cuándo podrá levantarse, podría tardar días, quizá incluso semanas…- Dijo la chica pelirosa al hombre frente a ella. –Esa técnica que utilizo parece haberle causado mucho daño.

El que al parecer se llamaba Kakashi alzo la mirada del libro para verla a los ojos -Pues tal parece que no tienes un buen futuro como medic-nin… Sakura, tus diagnósticos son muy poco precisos…-

-¿Porque lo dice?- Pregunto la chica pelirosa, y el que al parecer se llamaba Kakashi miro a Gohan con desdén y contesto a la chica de Nombre Sakura.

-Porque ya despertó…- Gohan abrió los ojos por completo con algo de pesadez, y con bastante dificultad por el extremo peso que sentía sobre sus articulaciones, logro sentarse sobre la cama, pero un dolor repentino le lleno todo el cuerpo haciendo que se retorciera como si un potente fuego lo consumiera por dentro.

-¡Aaaagh!...- Grito mientras miraba sus brazos y el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde el dolor era mas intenso, noto que tenía unas marcas rojo vivo en forma de cadena espiral por ambos brazos que llegaban a su pecho y desaparecían en su corazón, donde tenía extrañas cicatrices, como si algo le hubiese atravesado en aquel punto, las marcas comenzaron a oscurecer hasta volverse completamente azules, pero el dolor no se fue con ellas, no entendía que estaba pasando, no entendía nada de hecho… comenzó a sentirse débil y callo desmayado sobre el piso mientras el peliplata se acercaba a él para mirarlo más de cerca con algo de preocupación marcada en su rostro.

_-0-0-0-_

Como podrán notar, este capítulo no tiene muchos cambios ni mejoras, siendo lo único notable la corrección y el cambio de el estilo así como algunas partes de la narración, pero a partir del cap siguiente, los cambios serán mas evidentes... y no, yo no desaparece.


	2. Caída

**Nota: **En cuanto a la pareja de Gohan, no cambia, sigue siendo Sakura, pero debo aclarar que la Sakura del manga no me cae bien, mas es un personaje principal, por lo que debo de hacer algo con ella, así que no será igual que en la versión de Kishimoto san, además de que el canon se distorsiona a niveles increíbles, y por ello puede que incluso Gohan se quede sin pareja…

_Buenas... aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta segunda versión… no el juego de palabras no fue intencional… bueno, para aquellos que ya han leído la versión original, les traigo buenas nuevas… y es que voy a alargar los capítulos uniéndolos, esto quiere decir, que técnicamente este es el capitulo dos y tres, eso hace que parezca una longitud mas decente, y acelera el viaje hasta la parte en la que me quede…_

* * *

_DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS BIEN RECIBIDAS, SIN INSULTOS POR FAVOR, LIMÍTENSE A DAR SU OPINIÓN, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Tan solo historia y personajes originales me pertenecen, el universo, Naruto así como sus personajes y los de otras franquicias, no están bajo mi derecho._

_-0-0-0-_

-¡Reacciona estúpido!- DIALOGO.

-(No puede ser verdad...)- PENSAMIENTOS.

El hombre se poso bajo la mirada de... NARRACIÓN.

-**Ese gaki hará que nos maten a ambos...-** DEMONIO HABLANDO.

_-0-0-0-_

**_Caída_**

_-0-0-0-_

_CAÍDA._

Para cuando Gohan despertó, ya había caído la noche, sus cadenas habían perdido su color azul brillante para volverse de un negro intenso, aun más que el cielo despejado y sin estrellas de aquel momento, pensó en tratar de levantarse ya que aquel dolor había desaparecido, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrió revelando al hombre de pelo color plata de antes.

-Hola niño, mi nombre es Kakashi, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Kakashi dijo esto con un tono más amable que de costumbre, pero sin perder su aire de serenidad, dejando ver la silueta de una sonrisa dibujada debajo de su máscara, aunque podía apreciarse fácilmente que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-No, no lo sé, no recuerdo- Dijo Gohan extrañado por aquel hombre, pero aun demasiado aturdido como para razonar que ese hombre era un desconocido, y por tanto, un peligro potencial para él.

-No recuerdas nada…- Dijo el hombre, casi en un susurro.

-No, no recuerdo nada- Le contesto Gohan. –Es como si de repente todo se hubiera ido de mi mente.

-Mhh, esto dificulta las cosas para la misión, no podemos dejarte atrás.-

-¿Misión? ¿De qué está hablando?- Pregunto Gohan extrañado

-Te lo explicare luego, mientras tanto porque no duermes otro poco.- Le dijo el peliplata y antes de que el chico pudiera contestar algo se fue dejándolo solo.

Justo después de salir de la habitación y haber dejando a Gohan solo y confundido, y recordó como había conocido al chico hace poco, en el camino al País de las Olas, como había caído del cielo, justo frente a ellos… y como había derrotado a Zabuza aun en las deplorables condiciones en que lo encontraron, si de algo estaba seguro, es que ese chico era único.

El susodicho se levanto pesadamente, el cuerpo aun le dolía, pero sus marcas no comenzaron a brillar, al parecer solo sucedía cuando excedía su límite de resistencia, llevaba un pantalón holgado y negro que tenia algunos parches de color oscuro, con unas botas de combate azules gastadas y una cinta a juego, tenía las manos completamente descubiertas, a excepción de unas cintas azules en las muñecas, y solo llevaba vendas a manera de vestimenta en el tórax y el pecho. Su cabello era de un color más claro, y sus ojos eran grises, pero él no notaba ninguna diferencia, pues no sabía ni siquiera quien era, mucho menos como se veía antes. Miro a su alrededor y encontró un Gi del mismo color que el pantalón que tenia puesto, pero este había sido notablemente más dañado que el pantalón.

_-0-0-0-_

Se sentía pesado, y casi no podía moverse, así que opto por tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y tratar de dormir, al poco rato escucho lo que parecía una pequeña riña que venía del piso de abajo, las voces parecían de un niño y un adolescente, y casi justo después fueron seguidas por un fuerte portazo, pero no quería darle importancia, no lograba conciliar el sueño, cerró los ojos en un último intento de dormir, hasta que al fin logro dejar la realidad atrás...

_Todo estaba oscuro, y sobre su piel sentía algo extraño, húmedo, como si se encontrara dentro del agua. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio, tenía una mascarilla en la boca, y se encontraba en una cámara llena de un líquido azul transparente, no podía moverse, pero pudo observar una mujer de unos 45 años de cabello azul, y que traía puesta una bata, miraba incrédula el otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba otra capsula, pero no podía ver quien estaba dentro, una mano choco contra el vidrio, la mujer apretó un interruptor y ambas capsulas explotaron, seguidas de muchas otras que estaban esparcidas por el lugar mientras un potente dolor lo invadía y sentía que comenzaba a descender a una velocidad vertiginosa al tiempo que el liquido azul que lo cubría comenzaba a endurecerse cortando su respiración cada vez mas…_

_-0-0-0-_

Se levanto agitado, sudaba a mares debido al sueño… no, debido al recuerdo que lo había invadido, pero no se imaginaba que podría significar. Decidió salir para caminar para pensar un poco y tomar aire libre, salió del cuarto y bajo unas escaleras, ahí se encontraba una chica de unos 30 años, y con una mirada algo ida, la miro por unos segundos sin atreverse a decir nada, hasta que ella volteo dándole una cálida sonrisa que caló hondo en su corazón recordándole fugazmente a alguien conocido, pero desapareciendo la sensación de familiaridad de inmediato.

-¡Ah!, Gohan Kun, veo que ya te sientes mejor, me alegra mucho, Sakura chan dijo que tardarías mas en levantarte, pero me alegra que ya puedas estar en pie- Dijo ella con un tono acorde a su expresión maternal, pero extrañando al chico de aparentes 13 años con sus últimas palabras.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Pregunto el chico bastante confundido.

-Oh, lo siento, Kakashi me lo había contado, pero lo había olvidado por completo… bueno, supongo que no tiene importancia.- Termino ella sonriendo pero dejándolo más confundido aun.

_-0-0-0-_

Al cabo de un rato salió de la casa, utilizando una muleta que la joven mujer se había empeñado en darle, a pesar de las negativas del muchacho, que ahora se dirigía con pasos decididos, y hasta algo enfadados hacia el lugar donde la joven le había indicado que podría encontrar al hombre de la máscara, y en poco más de 20 minutos llego a un claro rodeado por frondosos árboles, donde encontró a la chica de pelo rosa de antes y a él peli plateado junta a un niño rubio de ropa azul y naranja, y a un chico de cabello negro de azul y blanco, ambos con raros símbolos en sus ropas.

El del rubio, era un espiral rojo de contorno negro, y el del pelinegro era un círculo blanco partido a la mitad, rojo en la parte baja y una parte alargada, haciendo que pareciera una paleta de ping-pong. Los cuatro voltearon a verlo, la chica con una enorme mirada de asombro, tal vez producto de verlo levantado cuando el mismo la había oído decir que no podría levantarse en días o hasta semanas, el más alto de los chicos, con desprecio y algo parecido a la envidia e indecisión, y el rubio, con una alegría notable, pero de inmediato los tres voltearon de nueva cuenta hacia el frente.

Volteo a ver al tal Kakashi, este estaba sobre un árbol, sujeto a el por nada más que sus pies, pero no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo, de hecho, seguía leyendo su libro de bolsillo, en cambio, los otros tres, tenían una estupefacta ante tal acto.

- ¿Mh?, ¡ah!, hola, porque no vienes a ver el espectáculo, estos tres están a punto de intentarlo. No creo que lo logren, pero vale la pena verlo- Dijo el peliplata exaltando algo a sus alumnos, en especial al pelinegro, sintiéndose ofendidos, pero Gohan los interrumpió.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de mi.- Dijo Gohan a Kakashi con un tono amenazante, que si bien no era tan potente, y estaba más cargado de duda que otra cosa, hacia que los tres genin se estremecieran ligeramente.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si logras ir más arriba que yo sobre uno de los troncos, en realidad es fácil, solo debes concentrar algo de energía en tus pies y adherirte a él, no debería ser un problema para ti… ¿o sí?- dijo el Ninja con cierto dejo de arrogancia y algo de diversión en su voz.

De inmediato Gohan soltó la muleta y camino hacia el árbol tranquilamente, se posiciono frente a él y dejando que la extraña sensación que había reprimido hasta ese momento se liberara. Ante esto, el pasto y las hojas de los aboles comenzaron a mecerse suavemente y una corriente de viento lo envolvió.

Se acerco al tronco y con pasos firmes dejo que su energía se clavara al tronco y comenzó a realizar el ejercicio, escalando rápidamente hasta la altura del Jounin y superándolo, a lo cual este sonrió y luego miro a sus tres Genin. -Deberían aprender algo de él… este chico es increíble…- Termino.

Kakashi y Gohan bajaron de sus respectivos arboles de un salto ante la expectante mirada de los demás, el primero doblando un poco la pierna al caer, al parecer por alguna lesión de una batalla previa, y Gohan cayendo de rodillas aun algo dolido por las heridas, pero hasta el, sabía que no era normal que siquiera se mantuviese en pie, por lo que no tomo mucha importancia al asunto.

-Muy bien, que quieres saber.- Dijo Kakashi notablemente sorprendido pues a pesar de entender que ese chico no era normal y superaba con creces los estándares de poder para un genin o incluso un chunin, el no se esperaba que el chico pudiera siquiera caminar sin usar esa muleta, es decir, si no la necesitaba porque la usaba, "ni que alguien lo hubiese obligado so pena de muerte… o de ir a su cuarto sin cenar…" pensó el jounin mientras a lo lejos Tzunami estornudaba sin razón aparente. Sasuke miraba al chico con una mezcla de desprecio e impotencia, Sakura con incredulidad, y Naruto con admiración.

-Todo lo que sepas.- Dijo el saiyan con una nota de seriedad en su voz, pero algo más calmado que antes.

-Bien, pero siéntate, o tus heridas podrían volverse a abrir.- Dijo el Jounin a modo de broma por la capacidad de curación de él peli-negro, quien de hecho, ya no mostraba más pruebas de las varias heridas que había sufrido que la cicatriz que mantenía sobre el corazón. Pero aun así, el chico y los alumnos de el primero se sentaron alrededor del.

-Bueno, comenzaremos por el principio, nosotros somos ninjas de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, en el País de Fuego, uno de los cinco grandes países del mundo, cada uno con su propia aldea de ninjas, para garantizar la seguridad de sus naciones, estas son independientes, y se mantienen gracias a las misiones que sus ninjas realizan, por las cuales la aldea recibe una paga con la que mantiene a sus habitantes. Hizo una pausa esperando que el muchacho terminara de asimilar lo que había dicho, y luego continúo.

-Entre los ninjas hay rangos, divididos por la habilidad de los ninja, en el orden de: Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, Jounin especializados, y los Kage, que son los líderes de todos los anteriores. Y las misiones se dividen en rangos de la A a la D.- Dijo el enmascarado, pero antes de que continuara fue interrumpido por el chico.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- Dijo Gohan ya algo impaciente.

-La paciencia es una virtud, que en estos tiempos escasea.- Dijo el maestro en tono de burla recordando que por alguna razón, todo mundo se enojaba con el cuándo se extendía demasiado o llegaba unas tres o cuatro horas tarde a algún lugar…

-Pero bueno, continuando… hace poco, nos mandaron a una misión de bajo nivel, a mí y a mis alumnos, una misión de rango C, escoltar a un constructor de puentes desde nuestra aldea, hasta su casa en el "País de las Olas", de la que acabas de salir.- Continuo.

-Pero la misión se torno peligrosa… en el transcurso de ella, unos ninjas de otra aldea, intentaron asesinar a Tazuna, el constructor, pues él era el encargado de supervisar la construcción de un puente que conectaría al País de las Olas con el resto del mundo, y así impulsar su economía, cosa que como de seguro te diste cuenta, necesitan desesperadamente, pero para algunos hombres, eso sería un gran precio para su "pequeña" cartera.- Kakashi dijo esto haciendo comillas con los dedos para dejar en claro que lo decía de manera sarcástica.

-A algunos más que a otros, por ejemplo, a el magnate de los negocios, Gato, pues él es quien controla toda esta zona, Tazuna no quería decirnos esto porque el precio de una misión de rango B o A, como seria esta de haber tenido esa información, era demasiado elevado incluso para la nobleza de un país tan pobre.-

-Pero apenas adentrarnos por el País de la Ola, algo muy extraño ocurrió…-

_-0-0-0-_

_-Como es que esto puede ser tan aburrido, llevamos mucho caminando Kakashi sensei, ¿no podemos parar a comer?- Dijo un aburrido Naruto a primeras horas de la mañana._

_-Naruto baka, donde esperas encontrar un puesto de comida por aquí.- Dijo Sasuke en su sed de verse otra vez superior a su compañero._

_-Si Naruto, piensa antes de decir algo.- Dijo la pelirosa segundando a Sasuke._

_-Cállate Sasuke teme, podríamos comer corteza de árbol o algo así.- Trato de arreglar el rubio, pero solamente consiguió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura que asusto un poco al viejo constructor que se mantenía unos pasos atrás y por alguna razón parecía ser ignorado._

_-Silencio.- Intervino Kakashi._

_-Pero Kakashi sensei…- Sakura miro a su sensei, quien a su vez estaba mirando hacia el sol, cosa que ella imito al lograr captar un casi inaudible chiflido causado por el corte del aire, guardo silencio, y sus dos compañeros dejaron de discutir para imitarla al ver la extrañada mirada de su compañera y su sensei._

_El aire se cortaba, miraron al cielo, algo caía a gran velocidad, entre una gran esfera de fuego verde, y no caia hacia cualquier parte… caía directo hacia ellos._

_-Hay algo dentro de esa cosa de fuego raro... deberíamos movernos…- Rompió el silencio Naruto._

_-Muévete baka, esta justo sobre ti.- Dijo Sakura junto a Sasuke y Kakashi, ya a unos diez metros detrás de Naruto._

_-¡Ya lo sabía!, solo estaba esperando a que me lo dijeran ¡De veras!- Dijo Naruto mientras a los otros tres les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero este seguía sin moverse._

_-¡Naruto, muévete de ahí!- Dijo Kakashi mientras empujaba a Naruto fuera del rango de impacto de la bola de fuego, siendo aplastado por esta hasta la cintura y mandando al rubio volar con fuerza hasta chocar con un árbol que estaba a unos 15 metros, mientras que su sensei se vio envuelto en aquella llamarada, dejándole una grave quemadura al tiempo que una extraña onda de viento azul salía despedida del centro del choque cubriendo a todos los presentes, a excepción de Tazuna que se encontraba varios metros mas atrás que los ninja que lo acompañaban (y que pasaban de él olímpicamente)._

_-Kakashi Sensei.- Grito Naruto alarmado apenas levantarse, y corrió hacia el enorme cráter que había dejado aquel objeto al impactar con el suelo._

_-¡Que es esa mierda!- Dejo salir Sasuke al ver que sobre Kakashi se encontraba un enorme cilindro de cristal, lleno de una especie de piedra azul, corrieron a sacar a su sensei de debajo del extraño objeto, pero casi al instante en que entraron al cráter el cilindro comenzó a cuartearse hasta que finalmente se rompió en cientos de pedazos, dejando escapar un humo del mismo color que la piedra, que inmediatamente se disolvió hasta convertirse en agua._

_-¡HAY ALGUIEN EN ESA COSA!- Grito Naruto._

_-0-0-0-_

Bueno, este es el nuevo capítulo, aquí se ve el primer cambio importante respecto de la primera versión, que es la onda azul que impacta en el choque, y bueno, de hecho esto también pasaba en la versión original, pero aquí es más claro que paso, porque antes tenía planeado no mencionar esto hasta capítulos más avanzados, pero es mejor ponerlo desde aquí.


	3. Primer encuentro

**Nota: **En la versión anterior olvide mencionar porque Sasuke ya tiene el sharingan para este capítulo y lo usa a la ligera, siendo que contra Haku lo uso de ultimo recurso, aunque solo sea el de un aspa, bueno, eso es debido a algunos cambios en el pasado que tendrán gran importancia, pero debido a que la mayoría sucedieron desde las sombras, los cambios apreciables en konoha y las otras aldeas son casi mínimos.

_Buenas... aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta segunda versión… ahora, en cuanto a el comentario del "**GUEST"**_, Mi intención siempre fue que supieran que es Bulma, ¿Por qué?... Simple, porque ella es importante para la historia de muchas maneras, es un secundario, pero es parte fundamental de la trama del fic, la razón por la que no puse su nombre es solo porque Gohan recordó haberla visto, mas no recordó su nombre ni de quien se trataba.

* * *

_DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS BIEN RECIBIDAS, SIN INSULTOS POR FAVOR, LIMÍTENSE A DAR SU OPINIÓN, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Tan solo historia y personajes originales me pertenecen, el universo, Naruto así como sus personajes y los de otras franquicias, no están bajo mi derecho._

_-0-0-0-_

-¡Reacciona estúpido!- DIALOGO.

-(No puede ser verdad...)- PENSAMIENTOS.

El hombre se poso bajo la mirada de... NARRACIÓN.

-**Ese gaki hará que nos maten a ambos...-** DEMONIO HABLANDO.

_-0-0-0-_

**Primer encuentro.**

_-0-0-0-_

_Primer encuentro._

La capsula de cristal termino de romperse, revelando a un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que los genin del equipo siete, quizá un año mayor, que tenía un cabello castaño casi tan oscuro como el del Uchiha, sin llegar a igualarlo, de complexión fornida y vestido con un gi completamente negro, con un cinta de color gris, muñequeras del mismo color y botas militares también negras.

El extraño chico abrió los ojos, eran de un color gris brillante, miro a los tres detenidamente, fijándose unos segundos más en el rubio que en los otros.

-(Bien, para empezar, ¿dónde estoy?… parece ser un bosque, por lo que debe ser un universo alterno y no otra dimencion, pero no logro sentir energías masivas, eso quiere decir que en este universo no existimos los saiyans, en primera, en segunda, los tres chicos frente a mí… pasare del anciano con la botella de cerveza, se ve débil, así que no es un peligro… veamos, el de naranja parece ser el más fuerte en cuanto a reservas de ki, y por mucho, pero se ven algo descontroladas, como si algo interfiriera, y si me concentro algo mas, puedo sentir una energía oscura, casi demoniaca en su interior… pero parece no poder controlarla, a lo mucho tendrá cincuenta unidades, ahora el de azul, parece fuerte, pero su energía es muy pequeña, aunque bastante más grande que la de un humano normal, ¿quizá de quince unidades?, y la chica, la chica es la más débil, quizá de tres unidades… no deberían ser problema, si utilizo la mitad de mi poder duplicare el del niño zorro…)- Pensó Gohan mirando a los tres genin frente a el que lo miraban expectantes y enfocándose en el chico con las tres marcas en las mejillas.

-(Ahora mi estado… varias heridas, corte profundo pero no inmovilizante en mi hombro derecho, mala suerte, no podre usar kenjutsu por un tiempo… estimo que el tiempo de recuperación total está entre seis a ocho horas sin medios externos…) Bulma tenía razón, aun no estaba listo, no importa lo que haya dicho mi padre, no soy tan fuerte como él.- Dijo Gohan para sí mientras miraba su estado, pero luego aparto la mirada para observar como el chico de naranja se acercaba y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡Oh, hombre, este tipo viene del espacio!- Hablo el rubio por primera vez desde que Gohan lo vio.

-Dobe, aléjate de él, puede ser peligroso.- Dijo Sasuke agarrando a su compañero del cuello de su chaqueta para alejarlo del extraño.

-Pero si es genial, además, si se vuelve peligroso le pateo el trasero y ya, no me digas que te da miedo, teme.- Replico el oji-azul, pero al momento se arrepintió al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la kunoichi.

-Naruto baka, Sasuke lleva razón, no te tomes todo tan a la ligera.- Segundo como siempre Sakura al Uchiha.

-No puedes esperar mucho de él, después de todo es solo Naruto.- Comento el castaño con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

-Óyeme teme, no te creas tanto solo por…- Iba a terminar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por el Uchiha.

-Pero de cualquier forma, Naruto no esta tan mal, es decir, ve a ese tipo, esta medio muerto, y aun cuando no lo estuviera, que podría hacer contra mí.- Se jacto el castaño de su evidente superioridad sobre sus compañeros

-Ja, buen chiste, tu nombre es…. Sasuke (nota mental, asesinar al despiadado que le dio un nombre tan desgraciado) ¿no?, sin ofender, pero no podrías hacerme ni un rasguño en una pelea, dudo que siquiera logres ver cuando te golpee.- Le dijo el saiyan al Uchiha en tono divertido, recuperando algo del humor que había perdido.

-¡El marciano habla español!- Se sorprendió nuevamente el rubio.

-¿Quién eres para decirle eso a Sasuke kun?, para tu información, el es el mejor de los alumnos de la academia ninja de Konoha.- Le dijo furiosa Sakura al chico del gi.

-(Ninjas eh, bueno al menos ahora sé que son, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que la rosada este loca, con el ruido que hace el de naranja dudo que sepan que significa sigilo…) Ja, niñitos de mami, vallase a jugar a los espías a otro lado… y ahora que lo pienso, donde queda esa tal Konoha, nunca había oído hablar de ella, debe de ser uno de esos pequeños pueblos en los que todos son unos debiluchos. Dijo Gohan haciendo enojar a los tres ninjas

-Para tu información, Konohagakure no Sato es una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja, y la más poderosa de ellas.- Comenzó la kunoichi

-Gobernada por uno de los cinco Kage.- La siguió furioso el chico de azul.

-Y no te dejare que hables así de ella, ¡de veras!- Termino Naruto en uno de los raros casos en que los tres estaban de acuerdo.

Los ninjas de Konoha (excepto Kakashi que aun estaba inconsciente junto a los restos de la capsula), tomaron posiciones de combate, pero alguien los interrumpió…

-Hey, no se han olvidado de mi o si…- Hablo Tazuna desde un punto algo lejano a los demás.

-¡A, se me había olvidado el viejo constructor de puentes!- Dijo despreocupado Naruto al tiempo que a sus compañeros les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Naruto baka, era tu turno de vigilarlo.- Le dijo una enojada Sakura.

-Ve y mantenlo a salvo Sakura, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de él.- Dijo el uchiha.

Sakura hizo caso y retrocedió, dejando la batalla en manos de sus compañeros.

-Muy bien… esto será divertido… ¡Jutsu clones de sombra!- Grito Naruto haciendo el sello del tigre con sus manos, al tiempo que aparecían a su alrededor tres de sus clones para sorpresa del saiyan.

Sasuke simplemente se limito a tomar un kunai en cada mano. Los tres clones corrieron hacia Gohan velozmente, uno de ellos le lanzo un kunai al pecho, mientras otro le lanzo un fuerte gancho al estomago, pero el saiyan, aun con su sonrisa y moviéndose a velocidades vertiginosas, tomo del brazo al último y lo utilizo como escudo para el ataque del primero, lanzándolo luego hacia el cielo haciendo que chocara contra el tercer clon, que había saltado sobre él, haciendo que estos dos desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

-Pero qué demonios, ¡Que eran esas cosas!- No pudo terminar de hablar, pues el primer clon seguía atacándole, ahora frontalmente, esquivo uno de sus golpes y conecto un Gancho al estomago del falso Naruto.

-Eso es todo lo que tienen, porque me estoy arrepintiendo de haber accedido a perder mi tiempo con ustedes.- Dijo el saiyan aun con intriga sobre la extraña técnica, pero ya aburriéndose al darse cuenta del bajo nivel del rubio en cuanto a taijutsu..

-Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego.- Grito Sasuke detrás de el, lanzando de su boca una enorme bola de fuego que Gohan apenas esquivo por un pelo.

-Bien, puede que después de todo si valga la pena.- Dijo Gahan al tiempo que bloqueaba un golpe a la cara por parte del Naruto original y el único que quedaba, pues ya se había deshecho de los clones, y se lo devolvía con una patada.

-Se pone interesante.- Dijo Sasuke volviendo sus ojos a un color rojo sangre con un tomoe que giraba por su pupila.-

El saiyan adopto su típica pose de pelea (tipo pose de Goku en el intro del Kai cuando pelea con Gohan), frente a Naruto y Sasuke, mirándolos a ambos por momentos, y ellos le respondían con miradas de emoción mescladas con seriedad. El primero en atacar esta vez fue Gohan, embistiendo con fuerza a Naruto, Sasuke le respondió con un fuerte codazo en la espalda moviéndolo apenas unos centímetros. Naruto le lanzo algunas shurikens que Gohan esquivo con facilidad al tiempo que los ninjas se reponían y comenzaban a atacar con rapidas patadas y golpes.

Rápidamente Gohan se reincorporo alejándose unos cuantos metros de un salto.

-¡Vamos Sasuke, tu puedes vencerlo!- Grito Sakura algo alejada.

-Bien, pero aun les falta mucho.- Dijo el Saiyan ensanchando su sonrisa a la vez que en sus manos se formaban dos esferas de energía de color naranja, lanzando una a cada uno de sus contrincantes.

-¡Pero qué demonios es eso!- Se quejaron ambos ninjas esquivando por los pelos aquellas esferas, que al chocar contra el suelo crearon dos cráteres de buen tamaño.

-Y apenas estoy calentando…- Dijo él.

_-0-0-0-_

Bueno, este es el nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y me esperan, lamento la tardanza, pero… la verdad de escusa solo tengo que el regreso a clases fue algo pesado, y de hecho, el capitulo estaba casi por terminarlo ya desde hace dos días, pero casi no tenía tiempo hasta hoy.


End file.
